


A Red, Red Rose

by MissMariaReynolds



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Shelter, Christmas, Domestic, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, Smut, kittens!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariaReynolds/pseuds/MissMariaReynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Philtheo drabbles and one-shots that I will be updating sporadically. The chapters won't be in any particular  order and some will be different AUs. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this collection is a poem by Robert Burns. This first chapter is inspired by a text post I saw on Tumblr. I promise that other chapters will be longer.

"We should fuck in a museum," Philip whispered against her neck, only to resume his warm open-mouthed kisses in a wet trail down her body. Theodosia giggled and pulled his head up by the hair when he reached the dip between her breasts.

"And why is that?" Theo asked curiously, slightly breathless. He shifted in his spot between her legs and traced a long finger across her cheekbone.

"You deserve to be pinned against a museum wall," he replied softly, now tracing her lips with a feather-light touch. "You're a masterpiece,Theodosia Burr."

She laughed. "And you, Philip Hamilton, are a sap." Theo leaned back with a grin on her face and allowed him to resume his path, down, down, down.


	2. Impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short three line fic. I promise the next one will be longer, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is ooc for anyone. I wrote this a long time ago.

"Philip," she groaned, dragging her fingers through his curls and tugging insistently. "Hurry up and fuck me."

"I'm not gonna fuck you, I'm gonna make love to you," he said, pressing light kisses along the inside of her thigh. 

"How poetic," she snorted. "Just do it faster." He hummed into her hip and began a slow path upwards. Her skin felt too sensitive, too hot, and he had to know that she was aching.


	3. The Ocean in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Theo hang on a beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write poems for shit, I'm sure Philip would do much better than me. I'll try not to be so self conscious about these. I also actually posted this one a while ago but took it down almost immediately because of said poetry.

“Morning dew glimmers/on lips of ash-rose/and I drink them in,/parched for you.

"If you want to kiss me, then do it," Theo said without looking up for her book. He rolled over on their blanket and propped himself up on an elbow. He ignored the grit of the sand digging into his arm beneath the fabric. 

 

"I'm writing you poetry," Philip said, smiling up at her. 

"That didn't even rhyme," she responded. Her eyes lifted from the text. He wished that his words could hold a candle to the true appearance of her eyes, the sharp wit twinkling brightly as she read, the warmth that he only saw when she looked at him. They were beautiful, and he often got quite lost in them. And when they were alone like this, sitting on an empty beach in crisp November, bundled up in jeans and his sweatshirts, he felt whole.

"I love you," he said, sitting up. She smiled, and he loved that she always smiled when he said it.

"I love you, too," she replied softly. She looked like she was glowing in the orange and blush light of the melting sun. Her hair stirred gently in the breeze, falling in dark waves down her back. He found her hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and let it rest between them, strong.

“Earth and slate blend in your gaze/and I break under them,/want for you.

"Sloppy,” she said loftily, smiling at him fondly. 

He kissed her.


	4. Your Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip is a giant dork. Theo kinda likes that. (based off of a tumblr post)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I don't edit these very thoroughly. Or at all. Nevertheless, feel free to suggest a prompt in the comments. I'd absolutely love that.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall," Philip began in a dramatic voice. "Who's the fairest of them all?"

Theo looked up from her laptop and raised an eyebrow as he snapped a picture of her with his phone. 

"What are you doing?" Theo asked, fighting a small smile. Philip gazed at the screen and his eyes widened. 

"Ah, I knew it!" Philip said triumphantly. He turned the phone so she could see. The light quality was awful, glaring white from her laptop and waxy yellow from the lamps in the living room. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her expression looked like she was seeing a two-headed deer rather than an odd boyfriend. She rolled her eyes and swatted his arm. 

"You're an idiot," she told him. 

"Yes, but I like to think I'm your idiot," he replied happily.


	5. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip is, once again, a dork. But so is Theo. (based on a tumblr prompt)

Theodosia had barely closed her eyes when she heard Philip say into the darkness, "Did it hurt?" he whispered. She could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Did what hurt?" Theo asked, confused. She felt the sheets shift as he turned towards her, almost making out his figure. 

"When you fell from heaven," he said. 

"Yes, actually, it was really hard on the knees," she replied. 

"God, I love you," Philip said. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed. "I know."


	6. Christmas Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh so it's a Christmas fic in July...Theo is staying at school for Christmas, but she won't be all alone. College AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people even stay? Idk what college is man, idk.

"I'm so sorry, Theodosia, I can't come home this Christmas."

Theodosia's face fell, and she tried not to let her voice show it. "It's fine, really, plenty of my friends will be staying over break," she lied. In fact, none of her friends would be around. 

"That's great, honey, will you be all right?" Her father sounded apologetic. 

She gave the most cheerful goodbye she could manage before hanging up. It was the campaign that was keeping him, she understood its importance. That didn't make it hurt any less. 

 

She rounded the corner only to find an even more distraught boy on the phone. Not just a boy, that was Philip Hamilton. His eyes looked a little watery and she immediately retreated back around the wall. 

 

"I-I'm really sorry, Ang, I can't—you know why...no, I'm sorry, I have to go." She heard a heavy, shaky sigh as he presumably put the phone in his pocket. Theodosia had only spoken to him a few times, in passing at political parties and once when he asked for a pen in class, but she could guess what he was upset about. She definitely wouldn't want to go home after the freshly-posted Reynolds Pamphlet, public details about his father's affair. She gave him a moment before stepping forward. He jumped at her quick appearance and ran a hand nervously through his curls-they were quite big-and gave a small smile.

 

"Hello, Philip," she said kindly. 

"Theodosia, hey," he managed. His eyes were dry, though not as bright as usual. He looked tired. "Going anywhere for winter break?"

"No, actually," she said sadly, remembering. "My dad actually just canceled."

"Sorry to hear it," he said, before perking up a bit. "I'm actually staying too."

“Oh?” she tried to sound surprised, and thought quickly. “Maybe we could get a coffee or something?”

“That’d be awesome, actually,” he said, sounding hopeful. “How about that place near the bookstore? Would Saturday work?”

“Saturday,” she repeated with a nod, “That’s perfect.” 

They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes. For some reason her cheeks were warm all the way to her dorm. She realized that she might be going on a date with Philip Hamilton.


	7. On the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip pops the question as they're driving to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to google "what do contractions feel like" so it's obviously not the best or most vivid description.

Theodosia panted in the passenger seat and blindly groped for Philip's hand, her eyes shutting against the pain of the contraction. She groaned.    
  
"Drive faster," she pleaded. Philip squeezed her hand reassuringly.    
  
"I'm going, we're almost there," he said. He obviously meant to be soothing but there was a nervous strain in his voice. "Did you call your dad?"   
  
"Yeah, whe-ahhh," Theo gasped. "Distract me," she said.    
  
"I, uh, what does it feel like?" Philip asked.    
  
"Are you serious?" Theo said. "It's like period cramps from the deepest hell, but worse. I asked for a distraction, not an interview."   
  
"Okay, bad question," Philip said. "Okay...I know this is probably a bad time, but I wanted to ask you something."    
  
"Mmm-kay," Theo managed, wincing at the pain. Definitely getting worse.    
  
"I love you. I love your smile, and your laugh, and how even when I'm having the worst day you make me happy. I love how smart you are, and how clever, and how I can see it in your eyes. I love waking up next to the funniest and most beautiful woman in the world, and spending every day with my best friend. And I'd like to spend the rest of my days with you."   
  
At some point Theo had started crying, but she wasn't sure when. She even forgot what was happening for a moment. "Philip Hamilton, are you proposing to me?"    
  
"Theodosia Burr, will you marry me?" Philip said, right as he pulled into the hospital parking garage.    
  
"I'm about to give birth to your child, of course I'll marry you," Theo said, smiling so wide that it made her cheeks ache. She tried to lean over to hug him but nearly doubled over as another contraction hit.    
  
"Hug me later, probably after you give birth," Philip advised, before leaping out of the car. She had about one second alone as Philip rushed to help her out of the car. In that second she thought,  _ My fiancé. _


	8. Kittens Can Be Poets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip has a crush who happens to volunteer at an animal shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love flustered Philip. I mean he's all suave in Blow Us All Away but c'mon, it's Theodosia. And you don't even know how close I was to deciding that Philip was actually allergic to cats.

Okay, maybe Philip didn't actually want to adopt a cat. Maybe, just maybe, he was at a small animal shelter because Theodosia Burr just so happened to volunteer there. And maybe he only came on a Saturday because that's when she came. 

Somehow he found himself spending a part of his weekend strolling through the room and peering into cages of kittens. They were definitely cute, but not nearly as cute as the girl currently approaching him. Shit. He managed to collect himself (since when did he ever have to collect himself in front of girls?) by the time she arrived next to him. 

"Are you looking at Mary?" Theodosia asked him. Her dark hair was tied back in a simple bun that drew out the soft angles of her face. He was still staring into her golden brown eyes when he realized he wasn't saying anything. He glanced at the label on the cage. 

"This says Ally," he said. Theodosia's cheeks darkened slightly. 

"I actually call them different names," she admitted with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I call her Mary Wollstonecraft."

"A Vindication of the Rights of Women?" Philip said. "What are these two?" He pointed at the next cage over. She glanced inside, moving closer to him. He could smell something pleasantly floral under all the cats. 

"Lord Byron and Keats," she replied, pointing at each in turn. 

"An early feminist and Romantic poets," Philip said, nodding slowly. "I like it." He smiled. 

"Are you adopting today?" Theodosia asked him, looking hopeful. 

Perhaps it was her eyes, or how close she was to him, but he found himself blurting out, "Yes," before he could think. "But I'll only take Maya Angelou."

She grinned. "Right this way."


	9. A Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip finds himself in a predicament with his best friend (pre-relationship).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't edit this at all. Oops. Also it's almost 4 am so I'm not at my best I'm sure.

Theo was his best friend, and being so close to her meant that he just sort of picked up on things. Like how her golden brown eyes could be soft and warm like molten amber when he showed her his poetry, or sharp and calculating as an owl when she was thinking when he came to her with a problem. Or how when they drive together she would immediately put a new playlist on, but only sing the words under her breath. He also noted how they were perfectly matched when eating Oreos, because he only liked the cream and she only liked the cookie part.

What he was noticing now was that no matter where they were originally sitting, during the course of a movie she'd always move closer so that by the end credits her head would be resting against his shoulder. This was true at the moment as the movie they were watching ended and he glanced down, only to find her beautiful eyes closed. He stilled and tried to gauge her breathing. Very even.

"Theo?" Philip whispered. Then louder, "Theo." She made an indistinct noise, a sleepy hum, then curled further into his side. It couldn't be comfortable, her neck would be stiff if she stayed like that. She was already in pajamas, or rather, his sweatshirt and her pajama shorts, and like usual she was taking the bed while he claimed the floor. Do I move her, he thought, or do I wake her up? Would she mind?

Philip slowly disentangled himself and stood, then bent back down and scooped her up. She wasn't heavy, just warm pressed against his chest. It was a short walk to his bedroom. He laid her out carefully and pulled a blanket over her before turning to his already made spot on the floor. As he turned her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Her eyes were wide open.

"Get in here, Prince Charming," she murmured sleepily. Theo pulled back the blanket. "Chivalry is dead." He somehow found himself being pulled onto the bed. When he was settled beside her she released his wrist, but immediately moved so that her head was pillowed on his chest. His heart beat a little faster as he tentatively put an arm around her. From what he could pick up on, maybe the content sigh she gave, or how she nuzzled closer, that was the right thing to do. 


	10. Breakfast in Bed (Almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is pretty self explanatory.

Theodosia woke up to the sound of music playing softly in another room. She couldn't quite place it but the melody was soothing and vaguely familiar. Her eyes went to the clock on the bedside table, reading 8:28 am, then squinted at the weak morning sunlight pouring across the room from the crack in the curtains. Sighing, she threw back the heavy covers and stood, lazily pulling on one of Philip's college sweatshirts before padding to the kitchen.

She found Philip swaying slowly to his music and humming as he leaned over the stove. She smiled and came next to him, kissing him on the cheek. Theo could now see pancakes in front of him, perfectly shaped and browned.

"I was hoping to do breakfast in bed," Philip explained as he flipped one over.

"Pretend I never woke up," Theo said, wrapping an arm around his waist. She gave him a squeeze and another kiss, this time behind his ear before turning away towards the bedroom.


End file.
